A Prideful Wolf becomes a Disobedient Hunting Dog
by foxluvur64
Summary: Alternate-Universe Time! Kougami doesn't go rogue and brings in Makishima. Akane has an older sister, who has a 13 year old son. But the nephew comes to Japan with news. He then stays with her, even his abnormal Psycho Pass. WAIT-did Kasei just tell him to make a special ops retrieval unit! A Wolf now is a Hunting Dog. Later has romance and WILL have gut twists!
1. PROLOGUE

**Hello, peeps! Now I know that you're wondering why i took down "A Tiger in Alagaesia" and that because I need time to figure out the rest of its plot. SO~ as compensation, I'm giving you guys this to read. ENJOY~!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Standing by the arrivals exit at the pickups of Tokyo international airport, stood Enforcer Shinya Kougami impatiently tapping his foot. The steely blue eyed Enforcer was asked, as a favor by Akane Tsunemori, to pick up a young family member returning from overseas.

 **~One hour and a half earlier~**

" _AH, CRAP!"_

 _Enforcer Kougami, Yayoi, and Inspector Shimotsuki looked at Inspector Akane's way, wondering what was wrong._

" _What's wrong now, Inspector?" Mika Shimotsuki asked, her brows furrowed in agitation._

 _Kougami sent the sarcastic Inspector a quick glare before setting his icy blue gaze one Akane's worried face. Clearly she had forgotten to do something and was now not sure how to address the problem._

" _It's just that," Akane began, a bit embarrassed. "I forgot that I had to go pick up my nephew from the airport. He's supposed to come with a message about my older sister."_

" _Wait, you have a sister?" Yayoi questioned, surprised. This was the first anybody's heard of this, including Kougami._

" _Yeah, her name's Aohime—she's a good 10 years older than me."_

 _Akane then turns to Kougami with her hands clapped together, as if in prayer, pleading. "Kougami-san, would you please go pick him up from the airport? I wish I could but I've got to ask Kitazawa some questions."_

 _Kougami's steel-blue eyes held his gaze with Akane's warm golden brown eyes with plead for this favor. Yayoi kept her silence a bit, with her hand covering her mouth as she giggled quietly. Inspector Shimotsuki, on the other hand, was as clueless as a lost puppy . . . except she had a frown on her face._

 _With Akane's brown puppy eyes winning against his steel blues, Kougami gave up, sighing._

" _Yeah, sure, I'll go pick this kid up. You have a photo of him?"_

 _Akane smiles a bit in relief. "Yes, I'll send it to you right now."_

 _After tapping a few buttons on her wrist communicator, a ringing came from Kougami's wrist making him tap on the sent image. Appearing in the image was a young boy appearing to be about 12 or 13. Both his red-bronze eyes and his small smirk radiated great pride in something he must accomplished at the time. A bandage covered his nose bridge with another covering his left cheek. His aloof was neat in a strange sort of messy way; a thin braid came from behind his right ear. His hair color being similar to Akane's light brown, if not darker. Around his neck was a dark burgundy choker with a gold buckle accenting it. In the picture, the boy wore a light burgundy T-shirt with a black pair of either cargo shorts or pants, since the photo ended at the middle of thighs._

" _Ao-neesan sent me that pic a few months ago-_ _"_

 **Now**

' _-but she didn't tell me his name. Sorry!'_

Kougami sighed. _As much as I need to know this kid's name, he's gotta hurry. I have a bad feeling about leaving Akane by herself. Who knows what reckless tactic she'll use to find the real culprit?_

Kougami sighs once more, raggedly, as he runs a hand through his onyx hair. The Enforcer was, at that moment, tempted to have a smoke when a pair of dark boots stepped in front of him.

"Hey! Do you know an Inspector by the name of Akane Tsunemori?"

Kougami looked up to see who it was. The light, arrogant voice belonged to a young boy, the same boy from Akane's photo, only now he wore an extra dark grey dress shirt over the burgundy T-shirt. Over the dress shirt, the boy had on a blue-near-black no sleeved leather jacket. Still around his neck was the dark burgundy choker. His black pants were cargos held up with a gold buckled belt. The boy's hair style was definitely the same as in the photo. Now he didn't smirk. . .

Although his red-bronze shown with pride like no other.

In a slight monotone, Kougami spoke. "Yeah, what's she to you?"

Jerking his chin up a bit, the boy replied. "Akane Tsunemori is my aunt as my mother's younger sister." then thinking a bit, he spoke again, guarded. "Who is aunt to you?"

Kougami narrows his steel-blues at the the prideful boy. The Enforcer has a feeling this kid won't let him get closer to Akane anytime soon.

Kougami growled monotonically. "That's none of your business, kid."

The kid gave a small nasty smirk. "Yeah, whatever. Did Aunty Akane send you, little hunting dog?"

With his steel-blues already narrowed, Kougami's eyebrow simply twitched with annoyance. The older male spoke through his teeth. "Yes, she did. And I have a name, brat."

The young boy felt a small spasm happen under his left eye. "Really? Well, I could say the same. So, what's your name, **_mutt_**?"

Kougami grounded his teeth. "It's Kougami Shinya. And yours, _ **brat**_?"

The boy gives a small, nasty smirk. A pride of sorts began to show brightly in his pools of red-bronze.

"The name's Tsunemori Junichi. Age 13, having a Hue of Dark Aqua, and Coefficient being a nice 113.13."

 _. . . Wait- a Hue of_ _ **what**_ _and a Coefficient of_ _ **WHAT**_ _?!_

* * *

 **Well, ladies and gents? Have you guys ever wondered how it would have been if a teen as young as Junichi were to have been put into the series? If you have please do tell me! i'd like to know your thoughts; helpful criticism accepted, no flaming! Favorite, Follow, R &R, share, ets. Do what you guys like.**

 **And now i bid you, adieu~**

 **foxluvur64**


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**CHAPTER ONE**

" _The name's Tsunemori Junichi. Age 13, have a Hue of Dark Aqua, and Coefficient being a nice 113.13."_

By the time Kougami and Junichi arrived at the PSB's First Division office, Akane and Togane were already interrogating Kitazawa about the bombing. Ever since the airport, these two decided to simply argue through glaring at each other. Even now, as they entered through the office sliding doors, the two simply held an air of cold indifference between themselves; red-bronze clashing coldly with steel-blue.

Sensing the tense air entering the office, Yayoi, Mika, Ginoza, and Hinakawa stopped what they were doing at their individual desks, simply to stare at the scene happening. Shimotsuki then gathered her bearings and asked.

"Kougami, is that-?"

The either-way-indifference man replied, nearly spatting when he said the word 'brat'. "Yeah . . . this brat is Tsunemori Junichi- Akane's nephew."

Shimotsuki, as obnoxious as she could be, faltered her response with a wide-eyed stare. Everyone introduced themselves, with Ginoza starting.

"Hello, Tsunemori-kun. My name's Ginoza Nobuchika, I'm an Enforcer."

 _Hmm. A former experienced Inspector, once strict but now 'laxed as if freed from something._

Next was Hinakawa Sho. Enforcer for at least a year; shy, quiet, and observant, maybe a type of computer hacker

Yayoi was next. The two exchanged nods. "Kunizuka Yayoi."

"Hello, Yayoi-san."

 _Kuu-dere. Definitely a Kuu, but she is hot. Let's see- a former licensed musician. Maybe a lead in guitar or bass._

Junichi's raised an eyebrow at Shimotsuki inquiring for her to introduce herself. "And you are, miss-?"

Yayoi elbowed Shimotsuki softly to get her to sense. Now no longer gapping at the young boy, the semi-rookie introduced herself.

"Oh! Um . . . my name's Shimotsuki Mika, I'm an Inspector."

The young boy tilts his head a bit, too slight for anyone to notice. Junichi allowed his red-bronze eyes to study Shimotsuki a bit.

 _My, my. An "innocent" caring only for her coefficient. May be a bit snarky and sarcastic, but possibly gullible to a point._

A thought then passes through his mind, making Junichi laugh a bit. This caused Shimotsuki to wonder if there was something on her face. "Uh, is there something on my face?"

Calming himself down, Junichi replied slight giggly.

"No, no," Junichi said, straightening himself. "It's just that a thought passed my mind and it seemed funny to me, that's all"

Junichi had a smile that seemed to be a bit mocking. Kougami, already knowing what possibly went through his mind, narrowed his steel-blues at the boy.

"Does that thought of yours have something to do with us being 'little hunting dogs'?"

Everyone else becomes silent as Junichi simply looked up at Kougami and smiled innocently. "I've got no idea what you're talking about. . ." The other, except Ginoza, exhaled. ". . . _Mutt_."

Then everyone held their breaths once more as Kougami gave a good smack to the back of Junichi's head, the boy simply doubled over wincing. Rubbing his head, Junichi then asked about Akane as if nothing happened. "So? Where's my Aunt Akane?"

Ginoza chuckled, as he shook his head, answered the adolescent boy. "She's interrogating a bomb culprit at the moment, would you mind waiting for a bit?"

 _From the recent bombing? They got Kitazawa here? Why do I got a bad feeling about this?_

Junichi hummed, when he then noticed Kougami frowning over something. The young boy raised a brow at the man next to him. "What's got your panties in a wad, Kougami?"

The practically clad in black man turn his narrowed eyes at the boys once again, with no effect on him, and then asked, to no one in particular.

"Is Togane with Akane?"

A different type of silence fell onto the office again. Hinakawa was the one to speak up, albeit nervously.

"Uh- Kougami-san? Togane's with Big Sis at the interrogation."

A frown fell on Kougami's stone sold face and made a low growling noise. Sensing what Kougami felt about this Togane guy, Junichi then felt like he wasn't gonna like the guy any time soon.

Then all of a sudden a strange, but familiar itch began to irritate him. Junichi closes his red-bronze eyes as he asked a question that could help him calm down.

"Hey, where's the gym?"


	3. CHAPTER TWO

**CHAPTER 2**

Still at the gym stands Tsunemori Akane with Togane Sakuya sitting, both resting from working up a sweat exercising to relieve stress. Akane wore a pink and white sports hoodie with matching joggers. Togane wore a green and black tight muscle shirt with a pair of black semi-long shorts.

Akane had just taken a sip of her water when she notices Togane looking at her. "What is it?"

Not responding immediately, Togane flicked the burnt part of his cigarette onto his ash tray.

"The ghosts exist." Akane was surprised. Togane proceeds to then look straight at her from where he sat on the bench. "I think so, too."

Inspector Tsunemori looks away and opens her mouth to say something about how there wasn't any proof when two pairs of footsteps walked into the gym.

Then looking at the direction of the gym's entrance, Akane and Togane saw Enforcer Kougami and a kid that Togane didn't know but the Inspector did.

 _Is that_ _him_ _?_

Both Akane and Togane stayed where they were and watched in silence as Kougami and thirteen-year-old Junichi stepped onto the gym fighting mat. Junichi simply wore his light burgundy T-shirt and his black cargo pants. Kougami didn't have on a shirt, revealing his well-toned muscles of his pecs, biceps, and abs. He simply had on a pair of black joggers.

As much as Akane wanted to admire Kougami's chiseled muscles, she instead sees that her nephew hasn't noticed her or Togane yet, focused solely on the older male in front of him—

 _Just as how Ao-neesan would._

The young boy's voice rang low throughout the gym. "So, what are the rules, Mutt-san?"

Akane felt her eyebrow tick at what her nephew just said. _I'm going to have to talk to him about the way he speaks to Kougami-sa— I mean to people._

Togane simply snickered quietly.

Kougami's voice sounded with authority that he didn't have. "Anything goes. No killing strikes."

Junichi gave a curt nod.

Akane and Togane watched in silence, the young Inspector held her breath slightly. From where Akane stood behind Junichi, and with the way he took to his stance, she saw her older sister.

 _Sis, why'd you send your son back? Where are you?_

Everything was silent. No one moved, no one breathed. The moment was still in time. Then Junichi attacked.

He throws a left punch to Kougami's face, who dodges it, then another right punch. With each punch and kick being thrown at the man, Kougami dodges, parries, and blocks, allowing the boy to vent out any stress and frustration he had at the moment. In his mind, Togane named every fighting style Junichi was using.

 _Thai Boxing, Tae-Kwon-Do, Kenpo, Tai-Chi— what else does he know?_

His question was answered when Junichi tried to do a Judo throw on Kougami which, unfortunately, ended up with the boy tossed onto the floor.

 _So he knows some Judo, huh?_

Quickly, Junichi gets up to dodge an axe kick, of all things, from Kougami. Exasperatedly, the 13-year-old turns to Kougami and yells. "Woah! Hey, I thought we agreed no killing strikes, Mutt!"

Kougami simply smirks. "But it wouldn't be any fun like that, now would it?"

A nasty smirk etches onto Junichi's face, his red-bronze eyes showing a dangerous glint. "Is that a challenge, Mutt?"

There was taunt in Kougami's voice. "It is whatever you think it is, little _Pup._ "

From the boy's face fell the smirk, leaving in its place a cold blank expression, his eyes narrowed like a predator on the hunt.

"A wolf," Akane whispered in awe. Togane looked up at the Inspector with a puzzled look. "My nephew looks like a wolf on a hunt."

Togane is no longer puzzled, but nonetheless raises a brow at the analogy Akane made about the boy.

Junichi began attacking Kougami once again, still unaware of the small audience on the other side of the gym. The young boy runs up to Kougami, dodging his punches, and feints a stomp on the older man's foot to only end up behind Kougami. Junichi suddenly jumps up then lunges his right leg forward, allowing his foot to come in contact with the spot where the back connects with the neck. Junichi lands on the balls of his feet with a good loud thump. Kougami stumbles forward in surprised but still stands.

Akane gasps. No one other than Togane or Ginoza could make Kougami Shinya stumble like that, much less by a child no more than 13 years of age.

Togane is also surprised. It seems now he has a new "toy" to play with. Junichi still has his guard up as Kougami stood up straight, turning to face the boy. His face had an unreadable expression, the same with the light in his steel-blue eyes

Just as he was about to speak, someone comes in running and out of breath. It was Hinakawa Sho coming from the Division 1 office.

 _Looks like he found something._

Both Kougami and Junichi thought. Still and silent, the two watch the interaction between the Inspector and her subordinate. "I- Inspector. . ."

"What's the matter, Mr. Hinakawa?"

As Akane questioned Hinakawa, the young man regained his breath then raised his head, his single uncovered eye shining with serious awe.

"That Holo is amazing."

All who were with Akane at the gym came to Karanomori Shion's analysis lab. Everyone was present including Junichi.

On one of the monitor screens came up a diagram of the bomb Holo hostage. Shion spoke in agreement with the red head's earlier comment. "Yeah, the design is incredibly elaborate."

Hinakawa then explained to everyone present that the Holo uses a massive amount of data to define its appearance. "If you're just trying to deceive people looking at it," the young man continued. "You don't have to use this many layers."

Akane turned to Hinakawa. "You can really create such a sophisticated Holo?"

He confirms her question. "If you have a model, yes."

The Inspector turns to Shion, who sat at the desk. "Ms. Karanomori."

"On it."

Through the whole talk, Junichi listened but kept a scrutinizing eye on Togane. _Something 'bout this guy isn't right. Everything about him seems off to me._

Nonetheless, the young boy spoke up, giving his two cents on the matter. "If you can't find her in the Ministry of Welfare's database, check the Deceased Records."

Everyone turns to Junichi in surprise, startled when he spoke just now. Akane asks her nephew. "What do you mean?"

Junichi simply smirks at his aunt, jerking his head in Hinakawa's direction on the sofa. "Emo-Boy knows what I mean."

All then looked at said person for an explanation. "He's right. It's hard to use an existing person. They could bump into each other."  
Junichi looks back up at the diagram on the left monitor screen. "But not if it's someone who isn't alive, right?"

Hinakawa nods in confirmation. Togane and Kougami see their point. "A dead victim, huh?"

Now that Togane spoke, Junichi returned his sharp gaze on the older man in front of him. This guy is seriously not sitting well with me at all. But what could it be?

Unbeknownst to the boy, Kougami studied him, a question tickling his mind. _This kid's not normal, is he? He can already tell that something's off about Togane._

"Okay," Shion began, already looking for another base. "Let me switch to a different database."

After a few seconds of searching, Shion spoke up.

"There's one person whose characteristics match." Pictures and profile of a little girl younger than ten showed up. "It's a girl who died in an airplane accident fifteen years ago. Not too shabby, Kid, Sho-kun."

Akane becomes puzzled. "Hold on. The girl who died was eight years old at the time."

"Yeah," Shion scoffed softly. "That Holo doesn't really look like an eight-year-old, does she? To sum it up, this Holo was a result of taking a dead person and determining what she would look like if she was alive today, fifteen years later."

Akane takes in the information. "This is strange. No matter how you look at it, this is way too elaborate."

"Maybe they're the type who go all the way?" Shion inquires. "You see that type more often than you might think."

The Inspector tilts her head downwards a bit, in thought. Her nephew, Junichi, seemed to know what passed through her mind. "That doesn't seem to be all what this guy s trying to do, huh, Aunty Akane?"

Everyone turned to the boy, who stood with his arms crossed, an indifference smirk playing on his lips

"Hold up," Shion started, pointing at Junichi in puzzlement. "Who are you, Kid?"

Just as Junichi was about to introduce himself, a beeping sound came from Akane's wrist communicator. Answering the call, the screen popped up revealing the caller to be Inspector Aoyanagi with urgent news.

 _[Inspector Tsunemori. Where are you right now?]_

"I'm in the Analysis Lab. Did something happen?"

Aoyanagi replied, almost annoyed and confused. _[Kitazawa's Crime Coefficient has_ _gone down so low that he's no longer a target for enforcement.]_

Akane is shocked. How can that be possible? Both Junichi and Kougami narrowed their eyes at what they just heard. Just then another sound came from Shion's desk. It was a message from Chief Kasei Joshu.

Shion hummed, already reading the message. "Hey, Kougami? The Chief wants to see you and some guy named Tsunemori Jun Wait! Who is that?!"

Shion asked, exclaiming, as she turned to Kougami, with her brown eyes falling on Junichi instead.

With his red-bronze already narrowed, the boy allowed his smirk to fall into a nasty scowl.

 _Well, fuck me and my life._

"Yeah," the young boy began, still scowling. "That's me, Tsunemori Junichi, Inspector Tsunemori Akane's only nephew."

Shion became shocked. _Wow. Can't say I didn't see that coming._

Wanting to get it over with, Junichi inquired for the Chief's rendezvous. "So are we supposed to meet her at her office?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. She wants you two there now."

Kougami nods then turns to leave, Junichi following.

"Uh Junichi-kun!"

Akane called out her nephew. The boy turns, a brow raised questioningly. "Yeah, Aunty? What is it?"

"Um," the Inspector tries to begin. "Where's your mother, Ao-neesan?"

Junichi becomes silent, his eyes widen very slightly. _It's best that I don't tell her now, huh, Mom?_

The young Tsunemori boy faced the open door with his bangs covering his eyes. Kougami stood waiting. "I'll I'll tell you later. Alone."

Junichi then walks out the lab, speed walking the left corridor, assuming it's take him to Kasei's office. Kougami watches him go before facing Akane. "I'll watch over him 'til you get back from sending Kitazawa to the rehabilitation facility." Then he goes after Junichi.

Catching up to the boy, Kougami hears Junichi as a rhetorical question with anger and distain.

"Wonder what the Old Hag wants."

 **Omake**

Two minutes go by when Kougami finally decide to tell the boy walking in front of him.

"You're going the wrong way, you know."

Junichi growls in irritation then gives a small shout. "FUCK!"

 **A/N:**

 **Forgot to mention, this fanfic is going to be based on the second season of Psycho-Pass and possible the movie too. You guys think I should flow it onto the movie too? Comment to tell.**

 **foxluvur64**


	4. CHAPTER THREE

_**Hey guys! It's foxluvur64 here! Sorry about not uploading for a while now. It's the common thing with a high school kid like me; school, stress, annoying people, new off-topic ideas, etc. Anyway, here's chapter three. Enjoy~!**_

 **CHAPTER 3**

While Kitazawa was being transferred to a rehabilitation center, Enforcer Kougami and young Tsunemori Junichi now stood in front of Chief Kasei Jusho's office doors. The young boy had a small frown on his face, with Kougami raising a brow at the way Junichi acted.

With the office doors sliding open now, the Tsunemori boy quickly entered, storming in. Kasei saw Junichi and Kougami coming, but ignored the Enforcer, her steel-greys focused on the young boy. The chief greets him in a more professional mocking manner. "Ah, Tsunemori Junichi-kun. It is good to finally see you face to face. Tell me how is your mother, Tsunemori Aohime?"

Junichi's frown turned into a scowl nasty enough to scare a Russian Bear away. "Cut the crap, Kasei! _What_ is it that you want?"

Kougami trained his eyes on the boy, wondering what was going on at the moment. From what he could tell is that there's bad blood gained in some indirect way.

The chief retained her sight on Junichi then voiced her demand. "I want you to form a Special Ops Retrieval unit for the Japanese Public Safety Bureau."

Junichi is confused. "What?"

Kougami is also shocked, but believes he knows where the elderly woman might go with this. "Chief, why are you having him form the team? Who'll be the leader?"

"Tsunemori-kun will."

"Why? He's just a kid."

 _Why is he defending me?_

"Well," Kasei began, drawling out the word a bit. "Due to how his mother raised him out and about in the world, Junichi recognizes the ways a special ops unit moves. His knowledge- "

"Aside from that," Junichi interrupted rather rudely. "The Bureau has about twenty other special ops units in a few other countries, minimum." Junichi's red-bronze had been out of focus, as if seeing a memory, but now focused sharply on the woman behind the desk. "But Japan doesn't have one. The Hunting-Dog units won't always be available which could leave this building, and a few other important ones, defenseless. That would simply be a perfect moment for alien units to attack. . . unless the Japanese Bureau were to have a hidden special op unit. The "retrieval" part of the title is exactly as it means: Retrieving the targeted person or object. Isn't that right, Kasei?"

Kasei gave a curt nod. "Not only that, you yourself could benefit from this, Tsunemori-kun."

Junichi furrowed his brows. "What do mean, Kasei?"

"Uncover the true reasons of the actions of your father."

The young, scowling boy became silent. True. Junichi has constantly been asking himself as to why his father did all those Nazi-like actions west of Japan. He's also been wondering what had suddenly caused the negativity between his mother and father, that possibly lead to her death a little over half a year ago.

In his silence, Kougami was studying the young boy's behavior. In a way, Junichi was just as knowledgeable as his aunt, Akane. Kougami was sure that the boy had other similar behaviors as hers. _But what are they talking about?_

The Enforcer asks about his presence. "Chief, I'd like to know as to _why_ I'm here?"

Junichi nodded his head in agreement to the older man's question.

"What do you think Inspector Tsunemori would say if she found out about this?"

Kougami answers in a heartbeat. "She'd oppose as any sane woman would."

The elderly chief gives a curt nod. "Exactly so. Inspector Tsunemori may not have a child of her own, but she is still a woman in her primes. As such, her dormant maternal instincts will indeed flare when it comes to her nephew here."

Junichi still didn't get it, but apparently Kougami did. "With me on the team, you think Akane will allow him, despite her reluctance, since she trusts me, isn't that, right?"

Once again, Kasei nods. "Precisely."

"But why," the young boy in question began to ask. "Why does my aunt Akane trust this guy?"

Kougami faces Junichi with a small smirk dancing across his face. "Maybe you can ask her yourself."

Junichi glowers at the man beside him. _This mutt's getting on my nerves!_

Returning his steel-blue gaze to Kasei, the Enforcer gave her his confirmation of agreement. "Alright. I'll join his team but only if I'm still with Inspector Akane as her Enforcer."

Kasei agrees. "Done. And you, Tsunemori-kun?"

Junichi stays quiet for a bit, then gives his response. "Fine, but I've got my conditions."

"Name them."

The young boy's face became solid with seriousness. "Here are my conditions: Number 1) **I** choose the members, excluding Kougami Shinya. Number 2) If the team's going to be under my wing, it'll be _**my**_ rules, _**my**_ way. Number 3) My team and I will _ **choose**_ our jobs, both regarding the Bureau and external problems. This also means that whatever payment we get from the external jobs, the team members and I keep it. Number 4) Whatever cases Inspector Tsunemori Akane goes on to investigate while me and the team are stationed here, "we" follow along. Lastly, number 5) Ask for the why about number Three, then the team **will** _ **NOT**_ form."

Kasei furrowed her thin brows in a slight frown but, nonetheless, agreed. "Very well, but you will report to me about whatever cases you take on, understood?"

Junichi curtly nods. "Very."

"Simply out of curiosity, do you have an idea about the members?"

Kougami was just at the open sliding door with Junichi going to meet him. The young boy turns to face Kasei at her desk. A smirk of sorts dancing on his lips with his red-bronze eyes sparkling with an unknown excitement, and his brows furrowed making his eyes sharper.

"Yeah. She's a good friend of sorts. Her name's Alyse Merlo."

 **OMAKE**

Walking down the corridor back to the first division's office, both the Enforcer and the young new special ops leader had a thick wall of deafening silence in between them. A certain question was continuously jabbing at the boy's mind and it was starting to annoy him. So he spoke up. "Hey, Mutt?"

The Enforcer didn't glance at the boy. "What is it, Pup?"

"Are you going to tell me what you think of my aunty?"

The older man allows a small smirk. "No."

The young boy huffed in annoyance. "Are you going to ever tell me what my aunty is to you?"

The man chuckled. "Ha! Nope."

Shocked, the boy stopped in his tracks. The Enforcer kept on walking. "You're the special ops leader, you figure it out. . ."

Looking back at the boy, Junichi had just shaken himself out of his shock, when Kougami gave him a taunting smirk.

". . . Pup~."

With his jaw fallen open, Junichi snapped his mouth shut as his let out an audible growl at the Kougami's back. "Damn you, you fucking Mutt!"

 _ **And~ there's chapter 3 of "A Prideful Wolf becomes a Domesticated Hunting Dog". Here's an end of the chapter shout out to**_ _ **lightningclaire**_ _ **for not only favoriting the story and following me as an author, but for giving me his/her review on the story and the possibility of the plot line going on onto the movie's plot. Again, thank you!**_

 _ **For you other readers, please either favorite, follow, or review, or maybe do all three. And heads up! The next chapter will take a while to get out, so until then, please wait patiently. THANK YOU!**_

 ___**foxluvur64~**_


End file.
